A number of types of magazines have been devised, a few of which are listed here as representative and as closest to applicant's magazine:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,440,751, Fremont, Apr. 29, 1969
This magazine is formed with a rectangular, metal case, curved at its central section with straight ends. A rectangular follower is spring-pressed and guided in the case, and is mounted for slight tilting movement on the end of the spring.
3,453,762, Fremont, July 8, 1969
This magazine is formed with a molded plastic case, with the curved lips at the top restricting ejection of the cartridges and the rectangular spring-pressed follower to urge the cartridges upwardly.
3,726,038, Bredbury, Apr. 10, 1973
This patent shows a follower fixed on the end turn of the coil spring, so it may tilt with the end of the spring as it approaches the top of the magazine.
Because of the use and mistreatment to which these magazines are subjected, especially in the field, problems of misfunction sometimes arise. One troublesome misfunction may be caused by depression of the follower, as by insertion of a single cartridge, so that the follower engages the case and does not return to normal position. This and improper displacement of the cartridges may prevent proper movement of the cartridges into the rifle, so that the rifle becomes useless at a critical time. Because of the frequently unskilled personnel involved, and the often unusual conditions of weather and dirt, every possibility of improper operation must be eliminated where possible.